Bus Ride
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Mae reflects on the bus ride back home to Possum Springs after dropping out of college.


**(AN: WHAT I'm actually writing** **consistently** **? I find this hard to believe but... hey, keep up the motivation, me!**

 **After my fic with Gregg and Angus, I wanted to do a Mae one cause damn she's so relatable. So yeah, here you are.**

 **And yeah, I did sell my bf on this game. Good.)**

* * *

 _"Thank you for boarding the Metro Bus. Our next and final stop for the night is the small town of Possum Springs. Please, gather all belongings as you exit the bus. Thank you."_

Mae looked up to see that everyone was leaving the bus. As the crowd of people died out leaving the bus, the cat could see that she was the last one seated Mae laid her head on the window, looking at the sunset from outside as the bus began to speed off from the station at Bright Harbor.

Looking up at the electric sign by the driver's mirror, she saw that she'd be arriving in Possum Springs in about an hour and thirty minutes.

 _"In almost two hours, I can finally return home and forget everything…"_

Mae took out her journal, sketching out the scenery from out the window. She had to hand it to Dr. Hank, though he never helped, she did like doodling in her journal.

As the cat continued to doodle, she thought back to everything. The shapes she saw in college… the desperate phone call she made to her parents… and telling the school staff she was leaving…

It felt somewhat… selfish. Mae knew her family had been saving up for generations for her to be the first one in the family to go to college and not become a blue collar worker, but her she was; tail between her legs coming home.

Mae's eyes began to feel watery. The pencil in her hand, the notebook… more shapes-

She shut the book quickly, regaining her composure. The cat could see clearly, no shapes were around her.

"Thank goodness…"

She HAD to take her mind off of shapes. Mae looked out the window and only imagined how Possum Springs would be.

"I can finally see Gregg again…" She mused, remembering her old best friend from high school. "Hopefully he's still dating that Angus guy."

She recalled around the time of her leaving, Gregg mentioned he had begun dating a bear named Angus. She didn't know too much about him… other than he was his boyfriend, and that he was Bea's best friend after she moved on.

Oh… how could she forget Bea?

In hindsight, when she thought back to her, Mae had a lot of things she wishes she could have told Bea. It only made her more anxious seeing her again. Even though they stopped being friends… would she still accept her?

And then there was Casey. Mae had to be honest; she hadn't heard much about Casey since she left. Then again, she hadn't talked with anyone in Possum Springs. Not like they'd want to after the baseball incident.

"Ah, how could I forget?..." The moment when she bashed Andy Cullen again and again… shapes were all she saw…

"No no, stop with the shapes!" She hissed. Mae only hoped the people of Possum Springs forgot the incident. Heaven only knows what would happen if they all remembered…

She didn't want to think about it anymore. Soon enough, she would freak herself out so much that everything would become shapes again.

"Hey, you okay back there?" The bus driver asked.

"O-oh!... yeah…"

Feeling embarrassed, Mae rested her head on the window again.

"At least… I'm returning to… P-possum Springs…" Mae said, drowsy. She hadn't realized just how sleepy this bus ride made her.

* * *

 _"We've reached our final stop for the night, Possum Springs. Please remember to gather all belongings as you leave the bus. After this, this bus and it's stations will close for the rest of the night and will run at 6 A.M. tomorrow morning. Thank you, and have a great night."_

"Hey ma'am? This is the last stop. Unless you get off now, you'll be stuck here for the rest of the night," The bus driver said said, shining a light on Mae's face. Mae's eyes opened wide as he pupils widened.

"Nngh… where am I?"

"You're in Possum Springs, child. Is this your stop?"

"Oh… yeah…" Mae grabbed her belongings. "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah, just leave."

As the cat left the platform, she looked back at the driver.

"Now I remember why I hate authority."

Mae exited the bus and entered into the main entrance of the bus station.

"Well, this is great. I mean I didn't expect a party or anything, but I figured **SOMEONE** would be here."

…

"Welcome home, Mae."


End file.
